


Moonlit Promises

by leet911



Category: Popular (TV)
Genre: F/F, LiveJournal Prompt, going away to college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-30
Updated: 2008-06-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22159804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leet911/pseuds/leet911
Summary: And they promised each other they wouldn't cry, so Brooke's eyes are closed.
Relationships: Sam McPherson/Brooke McQueen





	Moonlit Promises

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a response to a drabble prompt but turned out longer than expected.
> 
> Prompt: College

* * *

Tomorrow is the day they both leave for college. And although they'd both like to say they've been waiting for this their entire lives, they've done nothing but dread it for the last month.

They're sitting side by side on Sam's bed, leaning against each other with their legs outstretched. It's well past midnight by now, but neither of them is tired. By the door, Sam's bags are packed and waiting for the sunrise. Brooke's hands are shaking so much that Sam takes them in her own and squeezes.

Neither of them has said anything yet, not since Brooke wordlessly crept into Sam's room over an hour ago. They'd brushed their teeth together earlier, and even when they'd said "goodnight" after that, it had an unspoken finality to it that weighed on both of them.

They promised each other they wouldn't cry, so Brooke's eyes are closed, but the tears are already here. Sam can see the wetness brimming in the faint moonlight. She's holding onto Brooke, and although her own hands are still, her heart feels strained and suddenly brittle.

She wants to say something, but even though she has an avalanche of words in her mind, none of the platitudes seem to fit. So she kisses Brooke's eyelids instead, hiding the tears so they can keep their promises.

Brooke's skin is warm and trembling, soft and slightly blue in the night. Sam's lips move from her eyes to the tip of her nose, and lower still, until their mouths are touching and Brooke has pulled Sam into her lap. Their legs are entwined, their fingers interlaced, and somehow, when they finally break apart, they both say the exact same words.

"I'm going to miss you so much." "I'm going to miss you so much."

Brooke's eyes open then, and she's smiling, but the tears are falling and her voice is ragged. "I'm sorry," she says, choking out the words, and she wants to dry her eyes so she can see Sam properly, but the brunette won't let go of her hands.

"For what?"

"I promised." She manages to get a forearm up to her eyes, and it's then she sees that Sam is crying as well.

"I promised too." Sam's voice sounds tiny and far away. Reverently, she places Brooke's hands against her face so gentle fingers can wipe away the tears.

It seems terribly unfair to Brooke, that they wasted so much time fighting and scheming, but now that they've just got it all figured out, they both have to leave. "I don't want to go." Intellectually, she knows she has to. She also knows that it's only temporary; they'll still see each other at Thanksgiving, and Christmas, and spring break, but that doesn't make it hurt any less. So she tells herself she won't sleep this night, that these last few hours they have together are precious, and that she'll sit right here and hold Sam until dawn.

Resolute, she crushes Sam to her, burying her face in dark curls and shamelessly breathing in their scent. Sam smells like wild flowers and raspberries, her skin tastes like moonlight, and Brooke finds herself wishing the sun won't rise.

* * *


End file.
